


Curse of the Werewolf

by TMNTfangirl123



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Transformation, Werewolves, bitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2020-12-23 16:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21084503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMNTfangirl123/pseuds/TMNTfangirl123
Summary: During an investigation to look for a werewolf that has been spotted by the civilians, Donnie gets bitten by the same werewolf and transforms into one as well. It's up to his brothers and April to find a cure for him.





	1. Chapter 1

|Abandoned Factory|

Raph: This must be the place! Right, Don?!

Donnie: Yes. There has been reports of a werewolf staying here.

Mikey: A REAL werewolf?! I don't wanna see a werewolf!

Leo: Relax, Miguel... Just as long as that werewolf doesn't bite us, it'll be fine. Besides we have handle monsters before so this should be easy.

Donnie: Don't get cocky, Nardo. This werewolf is dangerous. It could be hiding anywhere.

Raph: Let's split up into pairs! Mikey, you're with me! Donnie, Leo, you two head over there! We need to look everywhere for this oversized mutt! And remember, don't let that werewolf bite any of you. Understand?

Trio: Understand!

Raph: Then let's do this!

They split up. Mikey and Raph went to the left while Leo and Donnie went to the right. They each look through every floor and room for the werewolf. Meanwhile, a mysterious figure seems to be stalking them. But it follows Leo and Donnie as they search for the werewolf.

Leo: This place gives me the creeps. Let's just find this werewolf and go home.

Donnie: Relax, Leo. I thought you can handle anything creepy.

Leo: I can handle it! Just as long as it's fake. Besides, werewolves don't exists. It's just a myth.

Donnie: If it's just a myth, why did people record it? Care to explain?

Leo: They could've edit the werewolf in. You know how people are these days! (hears a growling sound) Uh... Did you heard that?

Suddenly, Leo dodges the charge attack of the werewolf.

Leo: (screams) A real werewolf!

Donnie: Calm down, Nardo. We need to capture this werewolf and take it outside of the city so it won't harm anyone.

Leo: Easier said then done! (dodges) This thing's gonna eat us before we even capture it!

Donnie: Do I have to do everything?! (takes out tech-ball) Good thing I have made these to capture the werewolf. Once it goes inside, that overgrown mutt won't be able to escape. But first we need to weaken it.

Leo: Already on it.

The Disaster Twins begins attacking the werewolf. Despite their best efforts, they are quickly and swiftly defeated by the creature. Ended up with scratches all over their bodies. A few bleeding out. The creature then lunges at Leo.

Donnie: Leo, watch out! (pushes him away)

The werewolf bites Donnie on his arm. Causing him to scream loudly in pain.

Leo: Donnie! (growling as he grabs his sword) Let go of him!

Mikey arrives to wrap the kusarifundo around the werewolf's neck. He then pulls it away from Donnie's arm. Raph lifts Donnie up.

Raph: Don't worry, Don. Your bros are here...

Donnie: I'm... glad...

Mikey: You're gonna pay for hurting Don!

However, the creature was able to free itself and escapes.

Mikey: It got away...

Raph: That doesn't matter, Mike. We need to get back to the Lair immediately.

Leo: Raph's right. Donnie needs some medical assistance, like, right now.

They nod and they head back to the Lair as quickly as possibly.


	2. Chapter 2

|Next Day|

|Lair|  
|Donnie's Lab|

April is wrapping the last few bandages around Donnie's arm.

April: There. That should be it for now.

Donnie: Great... I got bitten by a werewolf.

Mikey: Wait! Does that mean you're gonna turn into one?!

Donnie: Eh?

Mikey: In any movie that features a werewolf, if someone were to get bitten by one, they become the werewolf themselves! We can't let you out of this Lair! We need to put extra security and...!

Leo: Miguel! Donnie's not gonna turn into a werewolf. Or in this case, a were-turtle. Did you watch any horror films lately?

Mikey: But Leon, he is gonna turn into one! We need a super sturdy cage! We also need some chicken too!

Leo: Why that?

Mikey: Because we need to! By tonight, you'll be turn into a werewolf, Don! So let's buy you an extremely sturdy cage! (runs off)

Raph: Wait up, Mike! (runs off)

Leo: Jeez... April, stay with him while we're out. (walks off)

April: How are you holding up, Don?

Donnie: I'm feeling... a little vague...

April: (sits on chair) Here. (pulls him to her lap) You can rest here on my lap.

Donnie: (blushes) You sure? (she nods) Okay... (closes his eyes) April?

April: Yeah?

Donnie: Could you... uh... pet my head?

April: Sure. (starts petting his head) Like this?

Donnie: (showing smug look) Yeah. Now scratch under my chin.

April: Uh... Okay. (scratching under his chin) Like this?

Donnie: Yeah! That feels good~...

April: Feeling okay? You're acting like a dog!

Donnie: No I'm not! (hums happily) So good~... Don't stop scratching my chin...

April: That bite is definitely affecting you.

Donnie: Still, even if I do turn into one,... (pauses) Never mind.

April: (stops) Hm? (as Donnie sits up) Something wrong?

Donnie: Um... I don't know if... (April puts her hand on his right cheek; sighs) Okay. If I were to turn into a werewolf, I'm afraid... afraid that... (sighs) I'm afraid that I might hurt you or my brothers. Maybe even my dad too.

April: You won't hurt anyone.

Donnie: And how would you know?

April: Because we're best friends. We've been friends for years. You wouldn't hurt anyone. Including me.

Donnie: (smiles a bit) Maybe you're right. I'm just overreacting. Or was I?

April: A little bit. Anyways, if you want, I'll stay here with you throughout the night.

Donnie: You don't have to do that.

April: I want to! Besides, I always wanted to see a real werewolf!

Donnie: April! (grunts)

April: You okay?

Donnie: I'm fine... Don't worry.

April: You sure?

Donnie: Yeah... I think. April?

April: Hm? What is it now?

Donnie: Can you do me another favor?

April: That is...?

Donnie: If I try to attack you after I transform, (sits up) I want you to kiss me!

April: Kiss you?! Uh...!

Donnie: I know it's random and out of character but I want you to do it.

April: Well~ I didn't expect you to say that! But if that's what you want from me then I'll do it... I have to warn you. I never had a kiss with anyone before.

Donnie: Really? (she nods) I see... I didn't realize that. How about we kiss right now?! Just for the feeling of it.

April: And what if your brothers came back and they see us kissing?! They'll think we're dating or something!

Donnie: True... It would be awkward.

April: Exactly.

Donnie: Right.


	3. Chapter 3

|Night|

At night, the full moon is out above the still-lit city. Raph, Mikey and Leo were sleeping in their respective rooms. As for Donnie, he's inside a solid cage that they've build in case he transforms into a werewolf. The softshell turtle paces back and forth in all fours in a calming state. He stops to look at April who is leaning against the cage. Sleeping soundly with her body sitting and her arms over her knees as she sleeps.

Donnie: (thinking) I don't want to hurt her... She's my best friend... I could never forgive myself if my other form were to... (grunts in pain) It's happening! I'm really turning into a werewolf! I can't believe Mikey's right about this!

His whole body becomes covered in fur. The battleshell is removed from the shell as it also gets covered in fur. Sharp claws appears along with having fanged teeth, wolf ears, and a wolf tail. After the transformation is complete, he howls loudly which wakes up the others.

April: Donnie? (moves back as he tries to lunge at her but hits the cage wall instead) Is that really you?

Just as Leo, Mikey and Raph arrives, the cage breaks and Donnie tries to attack them. Leo summons a portal in front of Donnie. Mikey presses the button in which a rope appears to automatically tie Donnie to the wall.

Mikey: See?! I told ya' Donnie would become a werewolf! Now you believe me?!

Leo: I can't believe it.

April: Donnie...

Raph: So our brother turn into a werewolf. And now he wants to bite us!

Leo: Any idea how to get him back to normal or something?

Raph: Raph doesn't know how to turn a werewolf back to a normal person!

Leo: Mikey?

Mikey: Hm... Maybe we should head to the Hidden City to find a cure for him.

Raph: Great idea! But who's gonna watch him?!

April: Obviously me. Who else?

Leo: You sure about that?

April: Yes. He did attack me but I ain't afraid of him. You guys take Splints with you in case Donnie tries to attack him.

Leo: If you say so... (leaves with Raph and Mikey)

Donnie continues growling while trying to break free of the rope to no avail.

April: It's no use, Don! Those ropes are indestructible. Just calm down okay?

He snaps at her.

April: (breathes out) Don't you snap at me, mister! (he continues growling and trying to attack her) This is so difficult... (breathes in) DONATELLO, YOU BETTER CALM DOWN OR I'LL MAKE YOU CALM DOWN WITH MY FIST!

Donnie stops and shivers in fear.

April: That's better. (reaches her hand to him) If I release you, will you be a good boy? 'Cuz if you are, I'll give you a big juicy steak! You want that?! (he nods while wagging his tail excitingly) Okay. (releases him from the ropes and Donnie starts licking her while she pets him) Aw~ you're so adorable when you're not attacking people! Now be a good boy and I'll get you that steak.


	4. Chapter 4

|Hidden City|  
|Marketplace|

Leo: This place is so busy! Where are we gonna get an antidote with all these Yokai getting in our way?

Raph: That's why you have me for! Make room for Raph! (charges to clear a path for Leo and Mikey)

The three turtles go from booth to booth. Hoping to purchase an antidote for Donnie. But each time there would be no antidote in the booths.

Mikey: Now what?! There's no antidote to cure werewolves!

Leo: We mustn't give up, boys. We have to do this for Donnie. I don't want to turn into a werewolf and Donnie doesn't deserve being a werewolf either.

Mikey: Leo's right! We definitely need an antidote! And we need it now!

???: Like right now.

Mikey: Yes! Like right... Hey, who said that?

???: That would be me. (the three turned to see a witch) Hello there. I've heard you need an antidote.

Raph: Yes! Badly! Do you have one for people who have been bitten by werewolves by any chance?!

Witch: Yes I do actually. (summons potions with her wand) I have antidotes for anybody who has been bitten by a monster. Vampires, werewolves, zombies and more. You name it I have it. (levitates werewolf antidote) And here is it. Moonlight Bliss. The perfect potion to cure werewolves. If the infected drinks this concoction, they will turn back into their normal form and no longer will they turn into a werewolf at night.

Leo: Thank you so much! How much is it?

Witch: Normally it would cost 100 frog legs for each potion. But today's your lucky day. It will cost you only 10 frog legs.

Raph: Frog legs?! Yuck!

Leo: No problemo! Leon got this! (summons portal that drops off 10 frog legs onto the booth table) 10 frog legs.

Witch: Thank you. You now can have the potion.

Three: (cheers happily)

Leo: Now let's get back to the Lair! (summons portal to take them to the Lair)


	5. Chapter 5

|Lair|

April: Sit! (Donnie sits) Lay down! (Donnie lies down) Speak! (Donnie barks) Good boy! (throws steak which Donnie catch it and starts eating it) You know, if you were a mutant turtle I would love to keep you as a pet. But I think my mom won't appreciate me bringing a werewolf home. That would be a catastrophe.

Trio: April!

April: Hey guys! Did you get what we need?

Mikey: Yup! (shows her the potion) Now we can cure Donnie from his werewolf disease!

Donnie begins to growl aggressively. Seeing this, she begins petting him softly.

April: Now now. Don't growl, D... They're trying to help.

Mikey: Yeah Donnie. All you have to do is drink this potion and you'll be right back to your normal self! Trust me! It works like a charm!

Leo: Yup. We should put this in a bowl so he can drink it.

Raph grabs a bowl from the kitchen. Mikey carefully pours the potion in the bowl and putting said bowl in front of Donnie.

He sniffs it for a bit before drinking the potion from the bowl. He starts to glow brightly and slowly returns to his original form.

Donnie: (stands up) Ugh, what kind of potion is this?! It taste like feet! Yuck!

Everyone: Donnie, you're okay!

Donnie: Huh? Did something happen to me?

April: You were turn into a werewolf and tried to attack us.

Leo: But not to worry. We were able to head to the Hidden City and got the antidote for you.

Mikey: And now you're back to normal!

Donnie: I see... Thanks, guys. Now that I have return, we should start looking for that werewolf who bit me.

Raph: Can we do that next week? You just return to normal so we should let you get some rest.

Donnie: Alright... Guess we can do it next week.


End file.
